


The One That Got Away

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Exes, Flashbacks, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Second Chances, Single Dad Tim, the OC is tim's son btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Tim should be over Jason. He had a son now, it's been thirteen years and he had tried sohardto let go. But then he meets Jason again after all these years and has to admit that there was no way he could ever get over Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The most clichéd title, I am very uncreative
> 
> also I now I said I won't post any more fics but I m a liar . I got the idea like yesterday and I had to write it.

A lot of people find their first love in their teenage years. Not really love but at least their first crush. For Tim, he had been fourteen when he first started realizing he had feelings for a girl.

He smiled as he watched his son talk to a girl with a yellow cap on. They were about the same height and the girl with the black hair was laughing, tugging some strands back behind her ear.

Tim didn’t want to be a noisy parent. But there wasn’t much else he could look at right now. Children were walking out of the school building and into the yellow school buses, some parents like Tim picked them up. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the wheel, waiting for his son to be finished with his conversation with the black haired girl. He really didn’t want to be noisy and tell him to hurry up, it wasn’t like Tim had anything particularly to do right now.

When Sergey was finally finished with the conversation, he waved after the girl one last time before he turned around and met Tim’s eyes. His son’s eyes widened in shock for a short second before he opened the door to the car and slipped into the passenger seat.

"You saw that, didn’t you?"

Tim hummed. "Yes. She was cute."

Sergey let out a choked sound. "She’s just— she’s new." His son fumbled with the seatbelt.

Tim smiled at him and Sergey glared at him. "Dad, not a single word."

"I didn’t say anything."

"Good."

Tim started the car. "I’m just—"

"Mom wouldn’t say anything."

Tim laughed. "You know that card won’t work because I know how your mom works, Sergey. I was married to her for nine years."

Sergey grumbled something under his breath and looked out of the window. From the corner of Tim’s eyes, he could see that his son was blushing. Ah, yes. He was a Teenager now, on his first day as a seventh grader.

"You don’t need to drive me to school and pick me up anymore. I can just take the bus," Sergey said.

"I thought you hate taking the bus."

"I changed my mind. It’s kind of embarrassing."

Tim licked his lips. "Is the girl taking the bus?"

Sergey turned to Tim, away from the window. "Lian’s got nothing to do with that."

"Her name is Lian."

Sergey let out a cry. " _Dad_."

"Fine, okay. You can take the bus. It’s better for the environment and for my time."

"You also are not allowed to tell mom about this," Sergey said.

Tim raised his eyebrows. "And why that?"

"She’s going to be annoying about it. I know it. She will want to know everything about her and I barely know her because I’ve only met her today!"

Tim laughed. "You know, your mom was my first love."

Sergey groaned. "I know! I’ve heard the story ten thousand times! I barely know her. She’s just… she’s cool. She does archery."

"Archery?"

"Yeah, isn’t that fucking cool?"

"Language."

"Dad!"

Tim smiled at his son. They were at a red light at the moment. "Come on, your mom would kill me if she returned and you suddenly curse like a sailor."

"Anyway, what I was saying. Her dad is an archery teacher. Why can’t you do something cool?"

Tim gasped. "I— I am cool," he choked. Sergey raised his eyebrows. "You’re not at the age to roast your poor dad now. I do martial arts and self-defense."

"But you’re not an _archery teacher._ Dad, can I join the classes? _Please_?"

Tim sighed. "Okay, I’ll look into it. We can go there to try it out."

Sergey beamed at him, his blue eyes lighting up. He didn’t have much of Tim in him, most people said he came after his mother. But his eyes, the light blue eyes, he had from Tim.

"Yes!"

"But not because you just wanna see Lian, right?"

"No! Because archery’s really cool and I wanna be like Hawkeye."

Tim grinned. "Okay. What was the school’s name?"

"I dunno anymore. Queen something."

Tim almost crashed into the car in front of them right at that moment. " _Queen_?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing. It’s just— I think I know who runs that."

"Dad, you personally know the boss of it and you never signed me up? You _know_ how much I like Hawkeye." Sergey crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Queen. It was a name Tim hadn’t heard in a long time. "He was just a friend," Tim said. "Back from my College days."

"Does mom know him?"

Tim nodded slowly. "Yeah, she does."

 

* * *

 

**FOURTEEN YEARS AGO**

 

Tim ran his hands through Jason’s soft hair. "It doesn’t look stupid."

"You really don’t have to be nice to me, babybird."

Tim laughed and shook his head. "No, I’m serious. I think it looks good."

"You’re just saying that because you like me." Jason pouted.

"Who told you it looks stupid? I’ll kick their ass." Jason was laughing now. "What? You think I won’t do it? I will." Tim even raised his fist to underline his words.

His boyfriend brought his hands around Tim’s waist, pulling him closer to stand between Jason’s legs. "Nobody. Connor just walked in and I swear he looked at me like I looked fucking stupid."

"Which Connor?"

"Roy’s brother. Kinda brother," Jason explained.

Tim licked his lips and tugged on the white stands in the front of Jason’s hair. "It doesn’t look stupid, I swear. I think it looks kinda hot. I don’t know that Connor but he has no taste."

"He does actually," Jason said. "He looks ten times better than Roy at least."

"That’s not hard."

Jason laughed. "Don’t let Harper hear that. And you mean it? You really do like it and I don’t have to kick Harper’s ass for convincing me to dye it white?"

Tim shook his had and brought his hands down to the side of Jason’s face. He leaned in to kiss him, a simple and soft kiss. "No," he said. "I like it. I swear." He really meant it. He liked it, it fit Jason.

Jason smiled. He really had the most beautiful smile in the world, Tim wanted to always see it. "Okay, as long as you like it, I’ll stick with it."

"Good. You can re-dye it over and over until your scalp burns and your hair falls off."

Jason glared at him. "I don’t wanna go bald. I’m not even twenty-one yet," he said and Tim just kissed him again.

 

* * *

 

Tim looked up the archery school later on the net. It was run by Connor Hawke under the name of his father, Oliver Queen. Tim had no idea who that girl’s father was but Tim had to sit back when he saw the image of Connor popping up on his screen.

It had been years since he last saw Connor. He liked Connor, really. After Jason introduced him to his best friend’s brother, Tim got along with Connor quickly. He was one of the nicest and calmest people Tim knew. It was actually a shame they never kept in contact but to be fair, after Jason and Tim’s break up he didn’t talk to any of the people from back then.

Connor was still just as handsome as Tim remembered him from the picture. But that wasn’t what Tim really thought about. His mind drifted immediately to Roy and then to Jason.

Jason, his biggest regret. There were so many unspoken things between them but it had been thirteen years. Jason had moved on, Tim had moved on. He had a son just one room next to him doing homework right now and Tim wouldn’t change anything in the world. His son was the biggest gift he had. But Jason…

It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like Jason was still hanging out with Connor Hawke. He didn’t even live here, Cass once told him he had moved away. That was about the last time he ever heard about anything about Jason from Cass. She probably had seen the look in Tim’s eyes when she brought him up.

It’s history, Tim told himself. He was an adult now with a Teenage son. He guessed it was normal, that every adult had one love that got away and sometimes still thought about what could’ve been in another world. But that was all there was to it. It didn’t matter that he was still wearing after all the years the bracelet Jason once got him for his nineteenth birthday.

It didn’t matter.

Jason broke up with him, Jason was the one who ended it and moved away. He probably was living his best life and didn't even look back as much anymore. Maybe for Jason, Tim had just been one of many boyfriends. And Tim shouldn't care about it.

 

* * *

 

"Who’s your favorite archer?" Sergey asked.

"I don’t know? Robin Hood?" Tim replied.

Sergey stared at him. "Robin Hood? You’re so boring."

Tim rolled his eyes and ruffled his son’s hair. Sergey pushed him away. "I’m not a child anymore!" He was blushing hard and quickly adjusting his dark hair again. "Did anyone see that?"

"If you mean _Lian,_ I don’t think so."

Sergey glared at him. "I told you I can do this on my own."

"You know your mother told me not to on your first day," Tim replied. Ariana was a little bit paranoid when it came to strangers. "Besides, I think meeting Connor again would be nice after thirteen years. Catch up, you know."

Sergey sighed and ran his hands through his dark locks one last time.

"You look great," Tim assured his son. Sergey rolled his eyes but he was smiling when they opened the door.

Lian was standing there in a red T-Shirt with a yellow headband. "Sergey!" she shouted with a wide smile. "You came!"

Sergey seemed flustered. "Yeah, I… I told you I’d come. It sounded cool, so."

Lian smiled and then her eyes went to Tim. "You must be Sergey’s father. I’m Lian, it’s nice to meet you, Sir."

Tim smiled. She seemed polite and like a nice girl. "Likewise, Sergey told me a lot about you."

Sergey glared at him with a look that could kill.

"Is Connor in? I know him from my College years," Tim said. "I’d like to at least say hi."

Lian blinked. "You know uncle Connor?"

"Uncle Connor?" Tim asked.

Lian smiled and led the way. "Yeah, he’s my uncle. He’s in! I think he’s talking to Jason."

Tim stopped when they entered the hall. "Jason?" he choked out.

"Something wrong, dad?" Sergey asked.

"No. I—" Jason was a really common name. Maybe Lian just meant another student named Jason. Hell, Tim knew a lot of other Jasons who weren't  _his_ Jason. Besides, Jason wasn’t even his, hasn’t been his for years.

"Uncle Connor! There’s someone who wants to say hi to you!" Lian shouted across the hall. Tim spotted Connor immediately, he still stood out with his blond hair against the dark skin. But it wasn’t Connor who got his attention, it was the person he was talking to who was to his back to Tim.

 _Please, don’t be_ my _Jason_ , Tim pleaded as the other male slowly turned around.

"Tim?" Jason mouthed, eyes wide.

Tim didn’t manage to say a word. Jason he… He still looked like Tim remembered him. Obviously, older, his features sharper and a bit more tired as well. But he still had the gorgeous blue eyes with the green tint in them, the same lips Tim had captured so many times, and above all still the white streak in the front.

And he was still the most beautiful man Tim had ever laid his eyes on.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**16 YEARS AGO**

Tim’s fingers brushed against someone else’s and he immediately pulled his hand back. The other person seemed to have the same idea, sending the book they have both grabbed for to the ground. The two of them crouched down to pick it up, hitting their heads against each other. Tim stumbled backwards and the guy was laughing. Tim would’ve been angry but the guy in front of him didn’t seem to mean any harm.

"Sorry," he said.

Besides, the guy was handsome. Like, really, really handsome that it caught Tim’s breath. He was tall and older than Tim by a few years maybe, with a leather jacket and a sharp smile around his lips.

"It’s okay," Tim said.

The guy offered Tim his hand and Tim hesitated only for a short second before he grabbed the hand and let himself be pulled up on his legs again.

"You can have it," handsome stranger said and put the book in Tim’s hand.

"No, it’s fine—"

"Seriously, I just quite literally knocked you off your feet," the guy said. "It’s fine."

Tim smiled. "Thank you."

"You’re here often."

"Huh?"

A slight blush crept up on the stranger’s cheeks. "I just… I noticed you here before. Name’s Jason by the way."

"Tim."

Jason smiled at him. "You go to college here?"

"Actually no." Tim didn’t mention how he was actually still in High School. He wondered how old the guy was.

"Really? Me neither. What a coincidence we’re both somehow wound up in the Gotham U’s library."

Tim smiled at him. "They just have the best library."

"I say that all the time too!"

A woman walked passed them and hushed them, paired with a glare. Tim and Jason held back their laughs.

"Hey, if you finished the book, it’d be cool if you told me," Jason said.

"I will," Tim promised, his voice an octave higher than he used to. God, why was he so nervous around this guy? He didn’t even know him!

"Add a long review so I know if it’s worth it."

Tim laughed quietly. "Rated from one to ten?"

"Yeah. And if it’s a one, we could just make fun of it together, to be honest."

Tim bit down on his lower lip, trying hide to hide the smile and failing. "I’d like that."

 

* * *

 

 

Before Tim could say anything, Sergey was the one who spoke up.

"You’re the guy!" he shouted.

Jason finally took his eyes away from Tim and looked down to Sergei. He wasn’t that much shorter than Tim but next to Jason there was a huge difference between the two of them. "The guy?"

"Yeah, the guy from my dad’s photography," Sergey said.

"Your _dad_?" Jason was shocked for a moment.

And Tim was too. How did he know about Jason? Tim was sure he had never shown him a picture of him. In fact, Tim had pretty much banned everything from Jason out of his life except the bracelet around his wrist, hidden it very carefully in the back of his closet. Sergey must’ve realized he said something wrong and blushed hard.

"I’m sorry, dad, I know you told me not to look into the chest but I was so curious and—"

Lian luckily cut in and put her hand on Sergey’s shoulder. "Let me show you around, okay?"

"I think I’ll accompany you," Connor decided. "It was nice to see you again, Tim." He offered Tim a soft smile but there wasn’t anything that could make Tim feel any better. His hands started to sweat and he was cursing Sergey in his head.

The others left and it was just Jason and Tim now. Sure, there were others around in the hall, children who were practicing on their archery skills but Tim didn’t pay much attention to them. Not when Jason was standing right in front of him after he hadn’t seen him in thirteen years.

"He’s. He’s big," Jason said. "He should be thirteen by now, right?"

Tim swallowed hard and nodded. "His birthday was two weeks ago," he choked out. He felt like he was twenty years old again. He felt like he was the young boy who had been hopelessly in love with his boyfriend and would’ve given everything to him in a heartbeat until his ex-girlfriend came in and announced she was pregnant. The moment everything had crumbled and changed Tim’s life forever.

He clenched his fists, nails digging into the skin. He wasn’t sure what to say. He had thought of what to tell Jason if they ever met again so many times. There were so many unspoken words, so many things Tim wanted to apologize for but also so many things he didn’t understand. Why Jason left him. Why he had just dropped Tim because he had a son and wasn’t even trying to make it work.

But it didn’t matter.

"What’s his name?"

"Sergey."

"Russian?"

Tim nodded. "After Ariana’s father," he explained and Jason nodded. He was unreadable to Tim. He wasn’t sure if it was because his memories of Jason were fading or because Jason had changed so much now. He used to think he knew exactly what Jason was thinking. During the short time they’ve dated, Tim did know. It was so easy to read Jason when he looked at Tim like he hung the stars.

"He has your eyes," Jason said. Something in that sentence made Tim’s heart leap. He’s heard it countless times before but it never affected him as much as when Jason said it.

"He’s— he’s in Lian’s class. And she is…?"

"Roy’s daughter," Jason replied.

"He has a daughter?"

Jason smiled for the first time and Tim melted. There it was. It was still the same smile, at least that hadn’t changed. The smile Tim had fallen in love with and had kissed so many times. His heart ached in that very moment. "Yeah, her mother dropped her into Roy’s arms when she was like five," Jason said.

"She’s nice," Tim said. "I think Sergey likes her."

Jason nibbled on his lower lip. "Yeah," he said. "It’s hard not to like her."

"And her mother? Is it— it’s not Donna, is it?"

"No. I don’t know if you remember her, Jade."

"I do," Tim said quietly. He remembered everything from back then. Being with Jason had been one of the times he had felt free. Hanging with Jason’s friends was when Tim didn’t have to hide his sexuality. They never cared when they held hands or exchanged kisses. Okay, Roy did complain about them showing PDA sometimes but it had only been in a teasing tone.

The two of them just stared at each other awkwardly and Tim wondered what Jason thought of him. God, he looked stupid right now, right? And Jason just was even more handsome than before.

"So, you’re back in Gotham?" Tim asked.

"I… yeah." Jason scratched the back of his head. "I’m back. Got a job here and Roy’s teaching here now too, so we moved here."

"I’m glad you’re still friends then."

Jason smiled. "Yeah. You’ve been doing well, I hope?"

Tim sighed and looked back to where Sergey was with Connor and Lian right now. His lips curved up into a smile at the sight of his son. "Yeah," he said. "It’s hard without his mother but I think we’re managing well."

When he looked back to Jason, his smile had vanished and there was a frown replacing it. "Without his mother? Did something happen to Ariana?"

"What? No!" Tim only realized then how his words sounded. "She’s fine, don’t worry. She’s traveling most of the time and not in the country."

Jason breathed out in relief. "Geez, babybird you gave me a heart attack there." Both froze at the familiar sound of the old nickname Jason used to have for Tim. All the memories came back to Tim, the way he felt every time Jason used it. He remembered it exactly, how happy he was whenever Jason called him that, just like the young Teen in love he had been.

"I— sorry," Jason stuttered.

"It’s fine," Tim replied quietly but he could feel the heat rush into his face. His phone beeped. "Sorry, that’s my alarm. I have to go, I have a conference meeting." He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay here, as awkward as the conversation was. He wanted to talk more to Jason, wanted to catch up and know what he’s been up to all these years. Tim had pushed his memories of Jason so far back for thirteen years, always trying not to think about him but now that he saw him again he just _needed_ to know.

Jason nodded. "Of course. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah, it was," Tim agreed.

"See you around," Jason said. Neither of them said anything more. Tim wanted to ask for a second if maybe Jason wanted to get a coffee sometime, if they could meet up. It wasn’t like he was hoping anything from it but there was part of him that has never closed his chapter with Jason. Maybe he could now.

But he didn’t open his mouth and ask him.

"Can you tell Sergey I left? He looks so busy and I’m in a hurry. I’ll pick him up later."

"Sure." Jason shrugged, his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He was tense, Tim noticed but he couldn’t blame him. So was he. He said goodbye one last time and hurried out of the building.

But before he left, he caught a glint of the watch with the brown leather strap Tim had given Jason for Christmas.

* * *

 

**15 YEARS AGO**

 

"You’ve been checking your phone twice for the past hour, what’s up?" Jason asked.

Tim blinked. "Twice in an hour isn’t much."

"Yeah, but for you it is. I mean, usually, you don’t— when we’re together you don’t really pay attention to anything else," his voice got quieter.

"Sorry, Jay," he apologized. "I’m here now, won’t happen again."

Jason took the remote and turned off the TV. They were watching The X Files but apparently, this was more important. "Nope, tell me." He turned his body to Tim, pulling one of his legs up on the couch.

"I met someone," Tim explained and blushed.

"Oh?" Jason raised his eyebrows.

"My ex-girlfriend. I met her yesterday," Tim explained. "We— we used to date for almost two years but her family moved away. She was my first love, you know?"

Jason only nodded. Tim wished, he could read Jason’s expression. They’ve been friends for over a year now and Tim would say he knew Jason well but right now, Jason’s expression was a mystery to him.

"And you wanna start dating again?"

"No. I don’t know," Tim said. "Maybe."

"What’s her name?"

"Ariana Dzerchenko."

"Russian?"

"Yeah." Tim ran his hand through his hair. "We exchanged numbers and wanted to meet up again. I don’t know maybe it’s stupid."

Jason’s voice was cold. "You should just call her," he said and turned away to Tim and stared at the TV. The screen was completely black. Tim bit down on his lower lip.

"I’m not sure." He liked Ariana. Nobody ever forgets their first love but he had been young back then. But there was something else that was bothering him. It was so foolish but there was a certain Jason Todd that had been running in Jason’s mind so often. It confused Tim. He wasn’t gay. He had dated girls, Ariana, Stephanie, and some other failed dates in between. But there was something about Jason…

Not that it mattered because Tim was sure Jason didn’t even feel the same and only saw him as a friend. And besides, who knew if he even was gay? Besides, Tim knew his father would hate it. He had heard him talk about gay people often whenever the topic came up on TV, always with a tone of disgust. It made Tim feel small and unable to say anything.

"You can just give it a try. I’m not saying you gotta marry her and have children with her or something," Jason said. "If there’s something left unsaid behind the two of you, just stop staring at your phone and call her."

"I’m not _staring_ at my phone," Tim defended himself. Jason raised his eyebrows and Tim rolled his eyes and hit Jason’s shoulder lightly with a smile. "Whatever, thanks, man."

It was okay like this. They didn’t have to change their relationship, being with Jason like this was enough. He could settle with just being friends with Jason if it was for forever.

Jason’s cold expression finally softened and he smiled. "No problem."

 

* * *

 

"Dad? Are you angry at me?"

Tim pressed his lips into a thin line. "No, what makes you think that?"

"Because you haven’t talked to me during the entire car ride and because I…" Sergey played with the peas on his plate, smashing them with his fork and moving them back and forth. "I looked into your chest even though you told me not to."

"Yeah, okay, I’m mad."

"I’m sorry! I was young, it was like years ago," Sergey whined. "I was like ten and you told me not to look at it and you _know_ how kids that age are."

"So, I told you not to go through my personal things and you did it?"

Sergey pulled his lower lip forward and looked at Tim with big eyes. "I’m sorry, dad," he apologized again.

Tim sighed. "It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, promise?"

"Promise." Sergey smiled. "So, who is he?"

"Excuse me?"

"That Jason. Who is he?"

"I don’t think it’s any of your business."

Sergey pursed his lips. "Lian said he’s like her second dad. She has two dads, I wish _I_ had two dads."

Tim choked on his food. "What?"

"Don’t let mom hear that. I’d wanna have two moms too… no wait, I don’t want any more parents. I would be grounded even more often," Sergey muttered.

Jason was like Lian’s father.

Jason and Roy. _Oh._ Tim shouldn’t be surprised. Jason and Roy have always been close and it made sense. He was there for Roy when he suddenly had a daughter. If they grew closer over the years and weren’t just friends anymore, Tim was happy for them. He should be.

"What did… what did she say?"

"Her mom’s not around and she was raised by Jason and her dad," Sergey explained. "Are they gay?"

"I mean, I suppose?"

Sergey nodded slowly. He didn’t ask anything more about that topic. "Does mom know him?"

"Yeah," Tim said. "I've known him since I was in High School. We were friends."

"Why not anymore?"

"Sergey, just eat your food." Children were really exhausting, Tim had no idea how Ariana had done it.

"I’m not hungry."

"You’re not a kid anymore, just eat your peas."

Sergey scrunched his nose and sighed loudly. "If I’m not a child, you can tell me more. Something’s bothering you, dad."

Tim leaned forward. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Sergey, you know… Before me and your mom, so. Before you were born, we used to date."

Sergey’s eyes widened in shock. "Does mom know?"

"Yes." It wasn’t even that long ago that Tim told her. It had been after their divorce and Ariana had looked at him with such a sad look in her face. Maybe their marriage would’ve lasted longer if he had been truthful to her. There were many things in their marriage Tim regretted but he knew that she was happy now.

"Is that why you divorced?"

Tim was startled by the question. "What?"

"Because you’re gay?"

"No, that’s not why. I loved your mom too, you know?" And part of him would always love her, like any father would love the mother of their child.

"So, you’re like, bisexual?"

"Yes."

Sergey nodded slowly. "Okay." Tim smiled, he was glad he took it so well. "So, do you still love him?"

Tim didn’t know how to answer that. "I haven’t seen him in thirteen years."

"You could go on dates again, dad. Not with _him_ if he’s Lian’s dad, but someone else. I’m worried you’re going to end up alone and I’m _pretty_ sure so is mom. And Aunt Cassie literally asked me the other day if I’d be okay if she set you up with someone."

Tim dropped his fork. Okay, so basically most people in his life thought he was going to end up alone. Fine. That was fine. "What?!"

"Don’t be mad! You haven’t dated anyone since you and mom divorced. And mom’s getting _married_ soon. For a long time, I hoped you’d just get back together but honestly I know this won't happen anymore, I’m not stupid."

He wasn’t. Sergey was mature for his age, even if Tim would always see him as his little boy. "I know," he said. "And you know what? This conversation is over." Sergey opened his mouth, about to protest but Tim raised his index finger.

Sergey huffed. "Okay. But dad, you should go out more often. All you do is work."

Tim couldn’t believe he got to the point where his thirteen-year-old son was telling him to date again.

"Enough about this. Have you done your homework yet?"

Sergey made a face. "Fine." He stuffed the last bit of food from his plate into his mouth and got up. "I’m right though!" And then he ran off into his room. Tim sighed, his fingers unconsciously running over the silver bracelet.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**14 YEARS AGO**

 

Tim’s heart was racing fast when he knocked against the door. He wasn’t even sure if Jason was free today, maybe he was at work right now. This was stupid. He should just go but he didn’t know when he’d ever have so much courage again. He waited a few seconds until the door opened.

"Tim?" Jason asked. His hair was dissolved, and he had put on his shirt on the inside out on.

"Did I just wake you up?" Tim asked.

"I had a late shift last night," Jason defended himself. "What are you doing here?"

"I broke up with Ariana," Tim announced.

"Oh. Shit." Jason opened the door further to let Tim walk inside. "I’m sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Tim put his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He didn’t know what to do with his hands or what to do in general. For the first time in a long time since he had known Jason, he just felt out of place at his apartment. "I am."

"I thought you loved her."

"I never said that."

Jason closed the door behind them. "Yeah, you haven’t."

Tim couldn’t stand it anymore. He took two steps towards Jason until he was standing right in front of him. "Jason," he whispered, looking up and into his friend’s eyes. The same eyes that he never seemed to be able to get rid off in his mind. He had been so stupid, so foolish to believe that his feelings for Jason were nothing big, that he could hide them and pretend they didn’t exist.

"Tim," Jason replied. He was clearly startled, his voice strained. "I—"

Frustrated by Jason, Tim brought his hand to the back of Jason’s neck. "Feel free to stop me at any time," he warned Jason before he slowly lowered Jason’s head, pulling him towards Tim and kissed him. He had to get up on his tiptoes but as soon as their lips met, Jason responded. He leaned down further, so Tim could stand back on the balls of his feet and put his hands around Tim’s waist. He pulled him even closer as he kissed Tim back. He kissed like he was trying to make up all the years in which the two of them just exchanged glances at each other, pretending they didn’t notice it when they caught the other staring.

"Tim," Jason whispered against his lips. "Babybird."

Tim shuddered at the nickname. "Yeah," he replied in between their kisses. "I’m sorry it took so long."

"That’s okay," Jason said with a smile on his lips. "I’m a patient man."

Tim stepped backwards until his back hit the door and he looked up, leaning his head against the door. "Really?"

Jason hummed and kissed him again. "I’m so damn lucky to have you right now, I don’t care how long it took," he said. "I’ve liked you since I first saw you in the library, years ago."

Tim’s breath stopped for a short while. "You did?" he asked in a high tone.

"Yeah."

"I love you," Tim said. "I’ve loved you for a long time. I was just scared. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry." He was an asshole, he knew it. Not just to Jason, but also to Ariana. She didn’t deserve it, he never should’ve dated her when he had been unsure about his feelings for Jason.

But he had been so scared.

"It’s okay, babybird," Jason said, stroking a strand of hair out of Tim’s face. "I know. I love you too."

That’s all Tim needed to hear. He knew he had made mistakes in the pasts, he should’ve been honest from the beginning but it was okay. Jason loved him.

 

* * *

 

 

Lian had her hair in a ponytail today. It looked really good but Sergey wasn’t sure if telling her was kind of weird. If the other kids found out about it, they’d just tease him. Kids were horrible and some already grinned at them whenever they saw the two of them together. Which was often now actually. Sergey liked spending time with her.

Lian never seemed to mind the comments.

"Hey, is your dad still married?"

"What?" Sergey asked, eyes wide in horror. "He’s too old for you!"

Lian laughed. "Not for me, silly. For Jason."

"Your dad?"

"He’s not _technically_ my dad," Lian explained. "More like an uncle. He’s my godfather."

"Isn’t he dating your dad?"

Lian blinked and shook her head. "Where did you get that from?"

"You told me he’s kinda like your dad and raised you! A-And you told me your mom calls them a married couple!" Sergey recounted her words. Lian laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but they’re not. That’d be weird," Lian explained. "So, is he single?"

Sergey furrowed his brows. "Yeah, he is but…"

"Fantastic!" The girl clasped her hands together. "Do you think we could get him together with Jason?"

"You want to play matchmaker?"

Lian nodded hard, her ponytail whipping with the movement, her lips forming a wide smile. "Yes!"

Sergey shifted in his seat. He knew he had told his father to date someone yesterday but now that Lian was offering it, he wasn’t so sure anymore. "I dunno." He thought about the man named Jason and imagined him as his step-father. Jason kind of looked intimidating, tall and broad, rough with his leather jacket and heavy boots. It surprised him that he used to date his father. They were so different!

"I’ve known Jason all my life. Well, most of my life, but he’s never been like that like yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

Lian shrugged and bit into her sandwich. "He didn’t say a word when we got home. And then he stared for like, hours just staring at some photo book. And don’t tell anyone, but I eavesdropped on him and my dad talking."

Sergey wasn’t sure who he was even supposed to tell. "What did they talk about?"

"Your dad obviously. I think Jason still loves him," Lian said in a quiet voice.

"They broke up. What do you think was the reason?"

Lian shrugged. "What do you think?"

Sergey chewed on the inside of his mouth. His father had said they used to date before his mother and he got together again. "Do you think they broke up because my dad started liking my mother?" he asked. "That’s kind of rude."

"I dunno," Lian said. "But yesterday Jason said he was the one who broke up. So there’s more to it."

"I don’t wanna see my dad get hurt," Sergey said. If that Jason guy had broken up with his father, he probably broke his heart! How could he let that guy into his father’s life again? What if he was just here to fuck it all up again? They were in such a good place right now. He could also just date someone else.

"Jason’s not like that," Lian said in a stern voice. "He’s the _best_ uncle. He just looks a bit scary, that’s all."

Sergey raised his eyebrows at her.

"Really! In all the years, he’s never been like that. He doesn’t even date people. At least, he never brought anyone home to introduce to us," she said. "Please, Sergey. We could at least just set up a meeting! They need to talk."

Sergey sighed. "Okay." She was right. His father had been acting weirdly since yesterday. He hadn’t talked much and he even forgot to prepare Sergey’s food, then almost made eggs with their shells in the pan, and forgot to tie his shoes before leaving their home, even falling over because of it. "But if he breaks my dad’s heart again, I’ll…"

Sergey didn’t know what he’d do. That Jason guy was huge. Sergey was sure he’d still get taller since he didn’t even have his growth spurt yet but when he looked at his dad, who wasn’t much taller, Sergey got discouraged that he’d grow much taller. His uncle from his mom’s side was huge though… Still, there was no way he could take Jason on.

"Don’t worry," Lian said. "He looks scary but he wouldn’t hurt anyone."

"He broke up with my dad."

"Then you wouldn’t even have been born," Lian pointed out and Sergey sighed. The girl was right. "I’m going to ask him today what happened between them. We will _fix_ this."

She sounded so sure of herself. Sergey liked that she was so confident in everything she did.

"Okay, so will I."

* * *

 

 

Ariana Dzerchenko was a great mother.

She had only been twenty years old when she gave birth to Sergey. When he was younger he didn’t understand that it was a very young age to give birth. She dropped out of college when she was pregnant with him and stayed at him to raise him. Sergey never knew how much she sacrificed for him when he was younger but now that he was older, he appreciated it.

After his parent’s divorce, he had been pretty moody and angry too. He was young and mad about his parent’s just deciding not to live together anymore. He didn’t understand it when his dad still always came over every weekend and didn’t even live so far apart. His parents still talked to each other like before, no hard feelings between them, so why couldn’t they just get back together?

His mom had to put up with a lot from him when he was a kid. Sure, he was still young but when his parents told him he’d start living with his father now, a year ago, he wasn’t even angry. His mother deserved finally focussing on her own career when she had sacrificed so much for Sergey.

Even though she was right now in Hong Kong, she still called him almost every second day to make sure he was okay. It was annoying most of the times because he wasn’t a child anymore but right now Sergey appreciated it.

"Mom, I have to ask you something," Sergey said. He had put his phone on his desk, leaning it against the wall so he could look at his mother. She still looked very young, and even though everyone always said he looked like her, Sergey couldn’t see it.

"What is it?"

"Do you know a Jason?"

"A Jason?"

"Dad’s ex. Lover. Boyfriend. I dunno," Sergey said.

His mother gasped. "He told you about him?"

"I met him yesterday," Sergey explained. "We ran into him. He’s my friend’s… uncle."

"Oh. How is your father doing?"

Sergey shrugged. "He’s acting all weird ever since."

"Sergey, you don’t need to worry for your father. He’s a grown man, that’s not something you have to worry about."

"Yeah, but what if I— I try to get them back together?"

His mother rubbed her temples. "Sergey."

"Lian and I— that’s my friend by the way— think they still like each other. And you said you’re worried about him being single!"

"I didn’t say that!"

"It was implied!" Sergey shot back.

His mother let out a deep sigh, running her long fingers through her dark curls. Her engagement ring reflected for a short second against the light from her room. "If he really wished to get back with him, he’d do it himself. You can’t force it upon your father."

"You can’t stop me."

"Sergey."

Sergey chewed on his lips. "Just tell me, is he an asshole?"

"You’re too young for this conversation."

"Don’t you think dad deserves happiness? You got Luke and you’re getting married soon and dad still… he never goes out," Sergey said in a quiet tone in fear that his father might overhear him.

His mother’s eyes narrowed. "No, he’s not an asshole," she said.

"There’s something you’re not telling me," Sergey noted. "Did they break up because dad fell in love with you? Did you— oh, did dad cheat?" Sergey gasped. He couldn’t imagine his father to be a cheater.

"No," his mother said with a stern voice. "You’re way too noisy. You have that from your father, always wanting to know everything."

Sergey smiled. He liked it when someone compared him to his father in that aspect. "Then you know I won’t let it sit. Come on, I’m thirteen. I’m not a child."

"Technically, you are," she pointed out.

" _Mooom_."

"They broke up because I was pregnant with you."

"Oh. So he _did_ cheat," Sergey said, letting himself fall back in his seat. His father was a cheater and he was the result of it and all the stories his parents had told him about his parents being each other’s first love were fake.

"No! God, why do you always think of the worst from him?"

"Make me understand it then."

"I didn’t know," his mother said. "Your father and I broke up and I didn’t know he was already dating someone else after the break up. I found out I was pregnant and didn’t tell anyone for months because I was scared. Your grand aunt and uncle are very old-fashioned. I had to tell your father when it was too late already. I only found out years later that your father was dating Jason at that time."

Sergey’s mind worked hard, putting the pieces in together. "So, I ruined their relationship," Sergey concluded.

He was the reason why his dad was still single. He had ruined his mother’s life, was the reason she had dropped out from college and only later picked up classes again, and he was the reason his parents had been married for nine years only for it to end in a divorce. He was the reason his father was a hopeless single!

"Sergey, baby, no," his mother said in a soft tone. "Don’t ever say that. You didn’t ruin anything. You’re the best thing that has happened to us."

"How do you know?!" Sergey shouted. "You’re getting married soon and get your happy ending and dad— I ruined his life. If it weren’t for me, maybe he would be happy with that Jason guy."

His mother was about to protest but he ended the call and got off his seat.

Did his father sometimes look at Sergey and wished he had never been born? He took his phone again and texted Lian.

> _> I_ **_need to talk to u_ **
> 
> _> right now??? I’m kinda out with friends_
> 
> **_> Yes right now!_ **

Lian sent him a location. It wasn’t too far away, so Sergey took his jacket and his bike.

 

* * *

 

Lian was at a Burger King with two other people of their age. A girl with red hair in a high braided ponytail and another guy with short spiky black hair.

"Hey, Sergey!" she shouted, waving at him. She had one of the Burger King crowns on her head.

"Is it your birthday or something?" Sergey asked.

"No," she said and just scooted over so Sergey could sit down next to her. "Guys, this is Sergey. I told you about him."

Sergey forgot for a second why he was here and blushed at Lian’s introduction for him.

"Oh, cool. You’re the guy from her school, right? I’m Irey and this is my twin Jai," the other girl said and the guy smiled at him widely with some fries poking out of his mouth. Irey rolled her eyes at her brother. They looked nothing alike, Sergey never would’ve thought they were twins if she hadn’t had told him. His eyes lingered on Jai for a second longer as the other male was stuffing even more food in his mouth while smiling at Sergey.

"What’s up, Sergey? You sounded like something happened."

"Yeah, I… I talked to my mom about my dad." Sergey glanced at Irey and Jai.

"Don’t worry, you can tell them. I already did too. They know Jason and Roy, our family are friends and we’ve known each other forever," Lian explained. "Fries?" She pointed at her fries and Sergey hesitated before he took one.

"So, I’m the reason they broke up," Sergey explained. "Because my mom was pregnant with me. So it’s kinda my fault."

Lian stared at him with wide eyes. "Don’t say that. It’s not _your_ fault."

"It kinda is," Sergey murmured. "I’m a homewrecker since womb."

Jai started to laugh. "He’s funny. I like him."

Sergey looked up at Jai who smiled at him and quickly averted his gaze. He wasn’t used to someone immediately liking him, especially other guys. It felt weird but he was happy and even smiled as well. "So, I’m in. We have to get them together."

Lian grinned widely. "Really?"

"Yeah, I kinda owe it to my dad. And that Jason guy."

"You know, you can just call him Jason, right?" Lian said.

Sergey waved his hand. "You know what I mean. I owe it to them," he explained. Maybe it wasn’t his fault but he still felt guilty. He wanted his father to be happy.

"Oh, can we help?" Irey asked, clasping her hands together. "I’ve always wanted to play matchmaker."

"You have," Jai pointed out. "Remember? With Dami? And you failed."

Irey pouted. "I didn’t know Sasha’s a Lesbian," she muttered.

"Ignore them," Lian said. "We need a plan."

Sergey smiled. He _loved_ plans.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**14 YEARS AGO**

"Jay," Tim breathed out, as Jason’s placed more and more kisses along his neck.At least, there wouldn’t be any hickeys, Jason was making sure of it. Tim had told him that he didn’t want any and he respected that. "Jay, wait—"

Jason stopped immediately and looked up at him. "What is it? Am I— am I moving too fast?"

Tim held his breath. He was lying underneath Jason, shirtless with only his underwear on and Jason was just as undressed as he was. "I don’t know," he said. "I just—"

"We don’t have to do anything, babybird," Jason said and brushed Tim’s hair. "I’m not gonna pressure you."

"That’s not it, I… I want to," Tim admitted, a slight blush creeping up on his face. "I really do, I... I’m just scared."

"We can take it slow," Jason said. "We got all the time in the world. Next week, next month, next year or never—"

Tim shook his head. "Dude, I’m just a horny guy too. I really want this too."

Jason laughed and kissed him.

"It’s just. I’ve never done it with a guy," Tim explained. His first time had been with his ex-girlfriend Stephanie and it had been really pretty damn awkward. They got better with it and he was pretty comfortable with sex now and it’d be a lie if he wouldn’t want to have sex with Jason because he wanted it so _badly_. He had thought about it often, touched himself at the image of it, at how Jason would caress him and how his hands would roam over Tim’s body. He had thought about Jason fucking him slowly or him Jason, and dreamed about it as well but doing it was something entirely different.

"It’s okay," Jason said. "I’ll teach you all about it. Do you trust me?"

Tim nodded. "Of course."

"Good. You can fuck me, if that makes you any less scared," Jason suggested.

"I don’t know. I’m just really nervous too," Tim admitted.

"Me too."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jason said. "I’ve never really slept with someone I’ve loved before. Of course, I’m nervous. Not saying it’s going to be mind-blowing because who knows the fuck it’ll be, but I really want to with you."

Tim relaxed and smiled. "Me too," he said and cupped Jason’s face. "I love you."

"Love you too, babybird."

* * *

 

 

Tim knew his son wasn’t exactly popular. He didn’t have many friends and rarely ever brought anyone home. So he was actually really happy for Sergey when he brought home some friends. Even so excitedly that he called Ariana.

"You’re not going to believe what’s happening," Tim said. He was watching Sergey sit outside in the garden under the shadow of the tree with Lian and two other kids who had introduced themselves as Irey and Jai.

"Tim! God, I’ve been trying to talk to you for _days._ "

"You have?" Tim asked.

"Yes. I was just very busy to call but I did send you a lot of messages."

"You sent them to me through Facebook, right? I don’t use Facebook messenger."

"It’s not important," Ariana said.

"Anyway, our son brought home not one but _three_ friends."

His ex-wife’s brown eyes widened and she was smiling widely. "Really? I’m so happy for him! No, wait." She frowned. "I’m still angry. Your son just hung up on me the other day. Do you know he’s…"

"What?"

"He asked me about Jason."

Tim sighed. He shouldn’t be surprised, his son was always so curious and wanted to know everything. He was a lot like Tim. "What did you tell him?"

"The truth," Ariana said. "I think he should know. He’s old enough. But he believes it’s his fault that you and Jason aren’t together anymore. He blames himself."

Tim’s mouth fell open. "It’s not."

"I know, I tried to tell him too," she agreed. "You should talk to him."

"I will. Thank you."

They exchanged a few more words and Tim hung up. His eyes went back to Sergey who was laughing with his new friends. He wanted nothing more than his son’s happiness and it hurt him to know that Sergey beat himself up over this.

* * *

 

 

Tim knocked against Sergey’s door. "Hey, buddy. Can we talk?"

" _Buddy_?" Sergey was lying on his bed, headphones in his ears and already in his sleepwear. He took out his headphones and sighed. "Okay."

Tim sat down on Sergey’s bed.

"Is this some father-son talk? Like you always see in the movies? I’m not gonna get the talk, am I?" Sergey asked him, wincing at the thought.

"No! Wait, should I?" Tim had no idea when you should give your child the talk. He guessed it was his job as the father. But his parents had never given him the talk. Wasn’t Sergey way too young? But better too early than too late, right?

"No, no, you shouldn’t," Sergey quickly said and smiled.

"I talked to your mother."

"Oh no. That’s not good."

"She told me you think it’s your fault," Tim said.

"It is! Isn’t it? If it weren’t for me, you and that J— _Jason_ , would still be together," Sergey said in a bitter voice. "I ruined your life, dad. And mom’s!"

"No, of course not. You made our life better, Sergey."

Sergey scoffed. "Right. You still got a divorce. And mom is only now truly happy that she’s away from me in Hong Kong with Luke."

Sergey was so young. He shouldn’t have to be worried about any of this. It was hard for the child of a divorced couple, Tim had known it, but seeing Sergey like this broke his heart. "That’s not true," Tim said. "We love you. You’re the best thing that has happened to our life."

His son snorted. "Right."

"I mean it. Your mother is happy now but she misses you so much."

"She had to sacrifice her career for me," Sergey said. "Only now can she finally do what she wants to do."

"You always say that like she didn’t want it. She was happy to be with you," Tim said. "Like I am now. And the years your mother and I were married, I was happy too."

"Even though you loved Jason?"

Tim’s throat was suddenly dry and no words came out. "That was a long time ago. I loved her as well."

"But it’s true, isn’t it? I was a mistake and if it weren’t for me..."

"I don’t know," Tim admitted. "Maybe we would’ve broken up a year afterwards anyway. Who knows? Nobody knows. What we do know is what happened and let me tell you, you weren’t a mistake. I’d do it all over again to have you."

Sergey looked down on his lap. "Okay," he whispered.

Tim smiled and ruffled his son’s hair to which Sergey let out a loud whine. "Dad! Stop, I’m not a kid."

"Sorry." Tim got up. "But you know you’re not to blame, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Okay, don’t stay up too late." Tim was about to go out of Sergey’s room when his son stopped him.

"Wait. You’re free tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. Good night."

Tim furrowed his brows together and sighed. "Good night."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"And Jai and Irey are in High School next year. I’m so _jealous._ I wanna go to High School too, school is so boring and I already know everything. I think the teachers don’t like me. Dad, do you think I can go to the same school as them?" Sergey babbled.

Tim laughed. He was glad his son found new friends he was so close to now that he wished he could go to school with them as well. "Maybe, but there’s still two years left," Tim pointed out.

Sergey sighed. "I could skip a year. I’m sure I could."

"Then you wouldn’t be with Lian."

Sergey pursed his lips. "You’re right." He continued to talk about the twins and Lian but suddenly stopped. "Hey, I’m hungry can we go in there?" He pointed at a restaurant. It was called "Cooking Papa" and looked cute. Tim had seen it a few times when he passed by but never went in. As far as he knew, it only opened about a year ago.

"You just ate ice cream," Tim said.

"Yeah, but can we? I’m— I’m starving!"

"There’s food at home."

" _Please_."

Tim sighed. "Okay." He opened the door to the restaurant. The interior was modern and yet cozy, with a lot of plants decorating the place.

A redheaded waitress greeted them with a smile. "Hello. Follow me, please."

Tim was confused for a moment but Sergey just smiled at him and followed the waitress to the back. The further they went, the more secluded it was and there was in the far back, a table set with flowers, candles, roses and— Jason.

"Tim?" Jason asked, surprised. He got up from his seat and Tim’s heart pounded faster at the sight of him. He was so handsome in that well fitted dark red button down shirt.

They haven’t met each other again since the time at Connor’s Archery school. It’s been over a week and Tim would lie if he said his mind hadn’t been constantly occupied by Jason. It shouldn’t have been because Jason was happy with Roy and Lian now. It shouldn’t because he had let go of Tim years ago and Tim was still being a fool.

"What’s going on here?" Tim asked, looking at Sergey.

"I think you two should talk," Sergey explained and pushed Tim from the back to the chair across from the small table Jason sat on.

"Sergey—"

"Please." His son looked at him with big eyes.

"Did you and Lian set this up?" Jason asked Sergey. Sergey shrugged and Tim groaned.

"I’m so sorry, Jason—" he apologized.

"It’s fine," Jason said. "I think your kid is right. We could, uh, catch up. If you want to."

 _Yes_! "I’d like that," Tim said with a soft voice. Sergey grinned widely.

"Okay, I’ll go now."

"We’ll talk later about this," Tim reminded him and glared at Sergey but his son kept grinning and walked away. "I can’t believe they did this."

"Oh, I can. Lian is very noisy and so are the twins," Jason explained.

"So is Sergey actually," Tim said and sighed. "They’re a bad combination."

"But I don’t know why your son would do this. What about Ariana?"

"What about her?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Aren’t you… still together?"

"Huh? No. I thought I told you."

"You didn’t say you’re not together anymore."

He was right. "We got a divorce about four years ago."

"I’m sorry."

Was he? "And you and Roy?" Tim asked awkwardly, shifting in his seat. He was glad there was a glass of wine on the table already which he took and drank.

"Me and Roy? What? No. No way! You know he and I are just friends."

"Lian said you’re like her second dad."

"She’s not wrong. I’ve lived with Roy since Lian came in his life because he was all alone and needed help. But there is nothing between us," Jason explained.

"Oh." Tim pressed his lips together. He shouldn’t be happy, he shouldn’t even get his hopes up at all but he did. Jason was here and he wanted to talk to Tim, whatever the outcome would be, at least they’d both get some closure.

"Lian whined about setting me up on a blind date," Jason said and laughed. The familiar tone of his deep laugh made Tim feel warm inside. "I can’t say no to her even though I know getting set up by a thirteen-year-old girl wasn’t really ideal."

Tim laughed. "If Sergey had lured me out like that, I would’ve said no."

Jason shrugged. "She’s very convincing. Almost made Roy buy her a pet iguana but I was able to stop him." He brought his glass up to his lips and smiled.

"And what about Jade?"

"Oh. Well, she is in prison," Jason explained. Tim wasn’t actually surprised by that. "Roy and Lian visit her every week though. She’s set to walk free again in a few months. And, uh, Ariana?"

Tim gave him a brief rundown on where his ex-wife was at the moment. Traveling because of her job, and soon to be married in the coming spring.

"Wait, you’re telling me she works for Wayne Industries?" Jason asked. "And her fiancé is _Luke Fox_?"

"Yes?"

Jason laughed. "The world’s damn small. You know, the owner of this restaurant is the husband of Damian Wayne?"

"He is?"

Jason nodded. "We’re kinda family friends."

They talked a bit more, catching up on what they’ve been up to the past few years. And it was… nice. Tim was glad he was able to talk to Jason again and to find out he was happy was great. But it felt wrong. There was so much he was holding back. This wasn’t them, he knew they were practically strangers now and he couldn’t be overly familiar but the way they talked wasn’t like how they used to be.

Maybe they could never go back to where they used to be.

"Tim?" Jason asked after a while when he noticed Tim got quiet.

"Sorry," Tim quickly said. "I was just caught up in my thoughts."

"All right…" Jason scratched the back of his head. "I know this is weird that our kids— even if Lian isn’t _technically_ my kid— are setting us up again but…"

Tim couldn’t hold it in anymore. "Why did you break up with me?" he asked suddenly.

Jason dropped his arm. "I—"

"I know it must’ve been hard," Tim said. "For you. I understand it, we were barely together for a long time and I wasn’t going to force a _child_ on you. You were young too but. I always thought we weren’t just…" He didn’t know what to say.

Yes, they’ve only dated for a few months, not even a year, when Ariana announced she was pregnant. But despite the short period of time, it had always felt like they were more. Probably because they’ve been friends for a longer time and actually have been in love with each other most of it.

He always thought they could’ve at least tried it.

"I’m sorry," Jason said. And that was it. He didn’t say anything else, he just said he was sorry.

"I can’t do this," Tim decided. He got up from his seat and was about to leave but Jason pulled on his sleeve.

"What do you want me to say, Tim? I regret it. Do you know how often I wished I wouldn’t have let you go? I loved you, for god’s sake. I _wish_ I had fought for us," Jason said. "So many times I just wanted to get up and in the car and ride all the way back to Gotham and ask you to forgive me and take me back."

Tim held his breath. He wanted to cry. "Why didn’t you?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? You had a child," he said. "You were happy with Ariana."

"I was!" Tim said. "I was happy with them. I’m not saying you shouldn’t have suddenly come in but when I told you she was pregnant why did you just— _accept_ it? We could’ve worked it out, the three of us."

Jason scoffed. "Really? How long did it take you to tell Ariana about us?"

Tim blinked. "What?"

"Of _course,_ I’m the bad guy. My boyfriend’s ex-girlfriend suddenly comes in and announces she’s pregnant. The fuck was I supposed to do? You never even told anyone about us. Not her, your parents or any of your friends. I was doing you a _favor,_ Tim," Jason said.

Tim clenched his fists. "So it’s my fault now?"

"I’m saying there are two sides to the story! You would’ve broken up with me sooner or later," Jason said. "I’m not the one that could’ve made you happy. Because you would’ve been miserable with me, always lying to everyone. You wanted to make your father happy and live that white picket fence life with a good job, a pretty wife and children—"

"Stop!" Tim interrupted him. Luckily, there weren’t people around to hear them. "How could you say that? I wasn’t miserable with you. When I was with you that was one of the only times I was truly happy." He felt tears coming up his eyes. "Do you not remember our times anymore?"

Jason cursed. "I’m sorry," he said. "Don’t cry."

Tim licked his lips and wiped his tears away with his hands. "I loved you," Tim said quietly. "I wanted to make it work between us. You know I did."

He remembered pleading to Jason when he broke up with Tim to think over it.

"Answer me truthfully. Would you have done it any different now, looking back at it? The years you had together with Ariana and Sergey? Would you?"

Tim shook his head. "No," he admitted.

"I was doing you a favor then," Jason said.

Tim glared at Jason. "We’ll never know what could’ve been," he said and picked the jacket he had draped over the chair and put it on. "Forget it. This was stupid."

"Tim!" Jason shouted after him.

Jason was right. He was right about all these things. There might never have been a future for them. Tim rushed out of the place and he was glad when Jason wasn’t following him.

 

* * *

 

**14 YEARS AGO**

Tim’s eyes opened to see Jason lying right next to him. The sun was shining through the window and perfectly on Jason, making his skin more golden. Jason smiled when he noticed Tim was awake.

"Hey, babybird," he said.

Tim returned the smile. "Hey, handsome."

Jason shifted in the bed and came closer to Tim. He placed his hand on Tim’s hip under the blanket, gently rubbing circles over the naked skin. "You gotta go to class today?"

"I think I’m going to skip," Tim admitted.

Jason gasped. "Timothy Jackson Drake."

"What? You have a free day today, right? Let’s just spend it together."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I’m a bad influence on you, that’s not good."

Tim laughed and kissed Jason lazily.

"Ugh, you can kiss me with my morning breath?" Jason joked but he kissed him back.

"I just love you that much," Tim teased him.

"You’re disgusting. Let’s get up."

Tim sighed. "We can do other things that don’t require kissing, Jay."

"Are you lazy or horny?" Jason asked, raising his eyebrows. His tone was serious but there was a smile on his lips.

"Both," Tim replied and Jason laughed. He moved so that he was lying on top of Tim. "So, what’s the answer?"

Jason’s eyes met his. For a short moment, neither of them said anything. Tim’s heart leaped at the sight of his lover on top of him, looking at him like that.

"What?"

"I love you," Jason said and brushed off the strands of hair that got into Tim’s face.

"Idiot. I know," Tim replied. "I love you too."

He wished they could stay like this forever. When he was here with Jason, he could ignore everything else. He could ignore that on the outside world, there were his parents who always wanted him to be the perfect son with great grades, the son that would take over Drake Industries one day, that brought home a beautiful wife and would later give them grandchildren. He could ignore that the world outside didn’t accept people like them. Right here with Jason, Tim liked to pretend they were living in a perfect world where nothing could harm them.

Jason smiled and kissed Tim’s forehead. "Am the luckiest guy in the world," he said as he placed more kisses all over Tim’s face.

"Jay! What’s gotten into you?" Tim laughed.

It was foolish of Tim to pretend the world outside and the future didn’t exist. But it was all he could do.

 

* * *

 

There was a knock against Tim’s bedroom door. Sergey slowly opened it a little bit and Tim looked up from his bed.

"Dad?" he asked in a quiet voice and came in.

Tim didn’t even close the chest that was on his lap. He hadn’t opened in thirteen years but he never got rid of it either. Sergey sat down next to Tim.

"I’m sorry," Sergey said.

"It’s not your fault," Tim replied.

"I just wanted you to be happy," Sergey explained. "I thought you’d be happy."

Tim looked away from the many pictures he had shot of him and Jason. He used to love photography, he remembered how much Jason had encouraged his hobby and volunteered as a model. After Sergey was born, Tim had been too busy and after a while, he completely stopped.

"I am happy," Tim said and put his arm around his son. "I am happy with you."

"You know what I mean." Sergey leaned against Tim’s shoulder. "I want you to be happy with someone. Mom and Luke are so happy together, you know? I want that for you too."

Tim sighed. "I know, but you know, I am happy with just it being the two of us."

"Did my grandparents ever know about Jason?"

"Your grandmother, not Dana, I mean Janet, she found out about before she died," Tim said. "She wasn’t happy about it. She wasn’t happy about many things I have done. Your grandfather didn’t but Dana does."

"Do you still love him?"

Tim’s breath hitched. "I don’t know," he said. "Part of me will always love him.

"I think he still loves you," Sergey said. "Adults are so weird. Just tell each other."

"Adults are weird? What about you and Lian?"

Sergey blushed. "Dad, this isn’t about me. And I dunno about Lian, she’s cool but I just wanna be friends right now. I like how things are. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like how things are?"

Tim stared at Sergey and his big blue eyes. He knew the answer to Sergey’s question. "Kid, you’re damn wise," Tim joked. Sergey grinned.

"I know," he said. "Do I get the new Smash now?"

Tim laughed hard. "No."

 

 

* * *

**13 YEARS AGO**

 

"I’m pregnant," Ariana said.

"I can see that," was all Tim was able to say. Her belly was huge already, Tim didn’t know much about pregnancies but he guessed it were like six months. Maybe even more?

"It’s yours."

Tim blinked. "It’s mine," he repeated.

Ariana started to cry. "I’m sorry," she said. "I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you until now. I don’t even know why. I was so scared. I still _am_ scared."

"Hey. Hey." Tim put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "It’s going to be okay."

"It’s going to be _okay_? Tim, I’m barely twenty! And my family’s so old fashioned they already hate me!"

"You want to keep it?" Tim asked.

Ariana looked down and took Tim’s hand, placing it on top of her belly. "It’s ours," she said. "Why would I want to give him away? Of course, I want to keep him.“

Tim choked. "Him?"

Ariana looked at him with a sad smile, tears still in her eyes. "Yeah."

Tim was going to be a father. He was going to have a son. The news hadn’t exactly sunk in but then he felt a kick against his palm. "I felt him!" he shouted excitedly.

Ariana laughed and wiped her tears away. "I’m sorry," she said again.

"Don’t be," Tim said. "He’s also my responsibility."

Then, his mind went to Jason.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chef is Colin and the waitress is Sasha


	5. Chapter 5

**16 YEARS AGO**

Jason remembered the exact day he saw Tim for the first time.

It hadn’t been an eventful day, Donna promised to hang out with him after classes. They haven’t hung out just the two of them in a long time, nowadays she mostly just came along with them when Jason was meeting up with Roy. He didn’t have work until later that night, so he decided to hang out in the university’s library and read some books.

And while Jason was sitting at a table, two books next to him and one in his hands, he had the sudden urge to stretch himself. Usually, when he was totally engaged in a book, he didn’t really pay attention to anything around him, especially not other people. Maybe it was fate, though Jason didn’t believe in something as ridiculous as that. But there was this one cute boy standing just a few feet away from Jason between the bookcases.

Jason had said he had liked Tim since the first day he saw him. It wasn’t something like love at first sight though. Sure, he thought at first glance the kid with those huge headphones was really cute. Small with the lightest blue eyes he’s ever seen but that’s all there was to it. Jason’s gaze lingered on Tim for a little while more but decided that there wasn’t anything interesting to him.

But when he tried to continue to read, his mind just wouldn’t let him concentrate on the words. Annoyed, Jason decided to look up again and here was the guy again, suddenly with a few more books on his arms. A few was an understatement, Jason wondered how this small looking guy was able to even carry so many. Then the guy tried to reach for a book way too high for his short frame but he was so _determined_ that Jason put his book down and couldn’t help but watch him. He would’ve offered to help but the guy’s gaze was so intense, his brows furrowed together, even sticking out the tip of his tongue out, that’s how concentrated he was on trying to reach for the book.

It was. Cute. Jason couldn’t help it when a smile came on his lips. And when the cute stranger got the book, he did a little victory dance and mouthed 'yes' to himself with a triumphant smile that made Jason’s heart leap. Oh god, he thought. The guy was _super_ adorable.

The guy didn’t seem to notice Jason at all and left, even making slight leaps, clearly still being happy about reaching the highest row. Jason chuckled slightly. He hoped he’d see him more often.

 

* * *

 

Lian had her hair a high braid. Jason remembered the day she came home and declared Roy should learn how to do it because she saw it on Irey and thought it looked good. In the end, she was the one to teach it to both Jason and Roy on a Barbie Styling head.

"What if you run into Mr. Drake?" Lian asked Jason.

Jason shrugged. "There’s nothing I can do about it, can I?"

Roy scoffed. "Maybe, just _maybe_ you could get your head out of your ass and, I dunno. Go over to him and talk to him."

Jason pressed his lips together. "I don’t think he wants to talk to me. He made it pretty clear," he replied.

Lian groaned loudly. "You’re so frustrating. Adults are so frustrating. Just tell him you still love him, it’s so simple."

"What about you?" Roy asked. "You’ve been hanging out with Sergey often."

Lian narrowed her eyes at her father. "Dad, you’re so stu— blind."

Roy gasped and looked over to Jason. "She called me stupid."

"I didn’t," Lian said.

"You almost did!"

"No, she’s right," Jason said. "You gotta be blind." Clearly, Lian had a thing for her childhood best friend Irey but if Lian wasn’t going to tell her dad who was too oblivious about things like that, neither would Jason.

Roy snickered. "You’re ganging up against me," he said. "You two stay here and I’m going over to the other stands. Maybe there’s a cute single mom who’s interested."

Jason rolled his eyes at his friend who left the stand. So it was just him and Lian at the cake stand now. He liked baking and Lian liked helping him bake so they’ve done most of the cakes and cupcakes themselves. They were for a school festival, with the money going into the school’s funding.

At one of Lian’s old schools, he was banned from the PTA meeting once because he got into a fight with those annoying rich homophobic moms. Needless to say, the next day Lian got into a fight with the school’s principal and then went home and declared she didn’t want to go to a homophobic school. Roy just shrugged and told her it was fine and let her change schools.

"Can I go too, dad?" Lian asked.

"You’re leaving me alone?" Jason replied.

"Please? I’ll come back soon!"

"Fine." Jason sighed and waved her off. Let her enjoy herself.

* * *

 

**14 YEARS AGO**

"What are you thinking about?" Tim asked.

"Just thinking about the first time I saw you," Jason explained.

"Oh, when we grabbed for the same book? Damn, I can’t even remember which one it was again."

"No, not the first time we met. The first time I saw you," Jason explained. "You were. So cute. Trying to reach for a book that was way too high up for you and when you managed to get it, you were so _happy._ "

Tim blushed. "Oh god," he murmured. "You just watched me do my victory dance?"

Jason burst out in laughter. "You do it often?"

"Only when I think I'm alone," Tim murmured and hid his face with his palms. "Kill me."

"No, what the fuck. It was so cute," Jason said and took Tim’s wrists in his hands. He gently pulled his arms away so he was able to look at his boyfriend’s flushed face. "I was a goner from you in that very moment."

"You’re so lame," Tim said and Jason shrugged.

"I know," he replied.

Tim laughed and kissed him.

 

* * *

 

Things didn’t turn out well.

After an hour in which Jason actually sold half of the cakes, one of the student’s mom came to him to inform him his daughter got into a fight. Of course, Jason hurried quickly to where Lian was.

He hated that Lian had to carry out fights to defend Jason. Kids were cruel and while Jason knew it was the right thing to stand up against these assholes and she was incredibly brave, Jason often thought how maybe her life would be better if she didn’t have him. Then they wouldn’t assume she had two dads and make comments about it.

When he arrived at the scenery, it was Tim who pushed the kids apart. Sergey was among the kids, as well as another boy and a girl.

"What’s going on here?" Roy asked and rushed to Lian.

"She hit me!" the other girl shouted. "Mom! She just _hit_ me."

The girl’s mother pulled the other two kids closer and glared at Roy and Jason. "Your daughter hurt my children!"

"Hey, I’m sure we can settle this," Tim tried to calm her down.

"Oh, of course. Your son was in on this as well!"

"It was two against one! That wasn’t fair!" Sergey exclaimed. At least, none of the kids looked like they were seriously injured.

"She hit my sister," the other boy grunted. "She’s lucky I didn’t—"

Lian was about to leap at him again but Roy held her back. "Lian, why did you do that?"

"Because she’s just as _violent_ as her mother of course," the girl called Madison exclaimed.

Oh. So this wasn’t about Jason. It was about Jade. "Shut up! Don’t talk about my mother!" Lian cried out.

Madison turned to Sergey. "Do you even know her mother’s a criminal?"

"I bet she’s a murderer," Madison’s brother replied with a big grin.

Sergey hit him.

* * *

 

After a long talk with the school's principal that resulted in all four children getting detention, Jason walked Lian to the car. Roy had to go to work so he couldn’t stay, it was just the two of them.

"Hey," Jason said to Lian. "Can you wait here for me?"

Lian stared at Tim and Sergey’s car. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes," Jason said.

"Are you going to tell him you want him back?"

"No."

Lian rolled her eyes and sighed as she climbed into the car. "Okay."

Jason smiled and closed the door behind her. Nervously, he walked over to Tim’s car where he was talking to Sergey right now.

"I have no idea how I should tell this your mother."

"Then don’t. Mom will fly home and shout at me, you know it," Sergey said.

Jason cleared his throat and the two of them looked at Jason. Sergey was about a head shorter than Tim and it kind of hurt to look at him. He looked exactly like Ariana except for the light blue eyes that were Tim’s.

"Sergey, can you wait in the car for me?" Tim asked his son and Sergey nodded before murmuring a, "goodbye, Mr. Todd," and leaving.

"I’m sorry about that," Jason said. "Sergey wanted to help Lian. She gets into fights often."

Tim licked his lips. "Sergey’s never got into a fight before," he said. "He’s not really the fighting type. He did what he thought was right."

"So, you’re saying it’s okay?"

Tim laughed. "No, god. I’ll still have a talk with him later," he replied. "You said she gets into fights often?"

"Don’t think bad of her!" Jason quickly said. "Most of the times it’s not about her mother. I guess maybe because we’re back in Gotham. She— look, most people think Roy and I are like a gay couple and often people have made comments to her about it. Children are cruel."

Tim stared at him. "Oh," he whispered. "I’m sorry."

Jason shrugged. "I wish she didn’t have to put up with it because of me," he said. Tim didn’t say anything, it looked like he was in deep thoughts.

As for Jason, he tried not to look at the bracelet around Tim’s wrist. Ever since he had noticed Tim still wore it, it was hard not to look at it. It was just how Jason still was wearing the watch Tim gave him or how he still dyed his hair white.

"I’m glad she has a good friend like Sergey though," Jason said.

Tim nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly. "Jason, do you really want to talk about our children?"

Tim always cut to the chase. "No," Jason admitted. "I’m sorry."

"You said that before already," Tim said.

Jason looked down. "I know," he replied. His voice came out so weird, broken somehow. He wanted to grab Tim’s hand, touch the bracelet and ask him if he was still feeling the same. He wanted to tell him to please forgive him and take him back. But he felt like too much has happened for Tim to want to take him back at this point. Jason should let go.

"I’m… I’m tired," Tim said.

"Of course," Jason quickly said. "Goodbye."

The word hurt so much, like this really was the last time they were going to see each other. It felt like Tim was closing their chapter officially now, after all these years, and Jason couldn’t do anything against it. He didn’t want it to end but Tim just smiled at him sadly and walked to his car.

* * *

 

**13 YEARS AGO**

Tim stared at him, eyes wide.

"Jason, you can’t mean it."

"I do," Jason replied.

"You want to— you want to throw all of this away?" Tim shouted. "I love you."

It hurt. Jason loved him too, god, he never has loved anyone so much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tim but he knew it was simply not possible. "I’m sorry," he said.

"Please, don’t do this," Tim whispered. Tears were getting into the corner of his eyes. "Please. We can work this out. I can— I’ll—" His hands grabbed onto the front of Jason’s shirt, clutching at the fabric.

"Tim," Jason choked out. "You’re having a child. A _son._ In just a few months."

He loved Tim so much but this was a whole human being they were talking about.

"We can do it," Tim cried as tears were running down his cheeks.

"How?" Jason shot back. He brought his hands to Tim’s and gently took them off his shirt. Tim lowered his head in defeat.

"I don’t know," he whispered. "But I love you."

"I know."

"Doesn’t it mean anything?"

Jason had to hold his tears back as well now. To see the man you love so heartbroken and in tears because of you was horrible. Jason never wanted to hurt Tim and yet, here he was. "I’m sorry," he said. "I can’t raise a child with you. And I know you’d hate yourself too if you wouldn’t be there for him."

"But—"

It’s always been like this with Tim. Jason never minded, not really. He knew Tim couldn’t come out because his family was very conservative. When Tim was with Jason, he lived in a tiny bubble where there weren’t people hating on them out there. He lived happily with Jason in that bubble where he didn’t have to think about his future, about how he was taking over Drake Industries someday or he’d be the disappointment of his family. Because Jason knew that despite everything, Tim had the need to always please his family and to do everything right.

Having a gay lover wasn’t exactly what fits into it. Jason knew he’d just be miserable struggling a son with that on top of it. He didn’t want Tim to break down and be heartbroken over it. It was for the best that way, Tim would get over him eventually.

And Jason couldn’t stay.

"Tim, don’t make it any harder," Jason said. "It’s over."

The next few minutes were in a blur and when Jason was outside and sitting down next to Roy in the car, he broke out in tears.

* * *

 

Roy came out of Lian’s bedroom, letting out a deep sigh.

"Do you think she got it from Jade or from me?" Roy asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Jason.

Jason snickered and opened a bottle of beer which he put in Roy’s hands. "That bad?"

"I hate lecturing her," Roy muttered. "The kids were assholes. But she just can’t keep getting into fights. _Physical_ fights."

Jason rolled his eyes as he opened a bottle for himself. "I know, but you also know that she didn’t actually fight them." Jason taught Lian how to defend herself and how to fight, he knew if Lian had actually wanted to hurt those kids, this wouldn’t have ended as it had. His mind went to Tim for a short second. He remembered teaching Tim self-defense back then as well.

"Doesn’t make it better," Roy said. "Maybe she has it from you. And this time she even dragged in Sergey. He’s such a nice kid."

"He is," Jason agreed and leaned back. He really was a perfect mix of Tim and Ariana. He took a long gulp from his beer. "I talked to Tim."

"And?"

"I don’t know," Jason said. "I think it’s officially over."

Roy hummed. "It should’ve been over thirteen years ago already."

"I know," Jason said. It hadn’t been. Jason had never really got over Tim. There had been others but never for too long. It was just… it didn’t feel right. He never brought them home as well but it was okay. Jason didn’t mind that he hadn’t found the love of his life right now because there were different kinds of love. And being a family here with Roy and Lian was all he needed.

Well, that and Tim. Because, god, did he still want him. After all these years, Jason ached so hard for the other man still. He even got more handsome, Jason never would’ve thought it was possible. Yes, tired, but Tim always looked tired. And as a single father, he was doing so well.

"Lian’s right," Roy said. "If you got even less closure than you had before, it’s not over."

Jason huffed. "What am I supposed to do then?" he cried out. "I can see it hurt him. When he talks to me. And it hurts me too."

"But only because you’re both so stubborn!" Roy shouted.

Jason glared at his friend. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "Drive to him, throw rocks to his window and stand there with a huge boombox?"

Roy laughed. "If it works?"

"I don’t even know if it’s a good idea," Jason said. "I could mess it up. Like, if we got together again and broke up again— it’s all. The memories I had of us before might get ruined." And he didn’t want that because he had loved every second he spent with Tim except for when they broke up. "I don’t want to look back and be hurt."

"That’s a lie," Roy said. "Because you already do. I’m not stupid, Jay. I know you never got over him."

He was right. "Okay," Jason said and took another gulp from his beer, then put it down on the coffee table in front of him. "Okay."

"What?"

"I’m going over to Tim."

"You haven’t even finished your beer! Do you even know where he lives? Also, it’s like, 10 pm."

"You do," Jason said. "You drove her to Tim’s place for her little playdate with Sergey and the twins once."

Roy stared at him. "You want to go to Tim right _now_? At 10 pm?"

"Harper, just tell me where he lives! I don’t know if I’ll still have the courage in like five minutes," Jason exclaimed.

"I’m driving you," Roy said. "I need the car tomorrow and if it works out well, you’ll probably stay the night."

Jason blushed. "I won’t! Shut up."

Roy grinned and took the keys of the car and the two of them were about to head for the door when someone knocked against it. "Are you expecting someone?" Jason asked.

"No," Roy replied and Jason groaned.

Great, someone was here to mess with him and get in his way. Let’s get it over with. He opened the door and in front of it was— Tim. His Tim, still way shorter than Jason, still so incredibly pretty and still able to make Jason’s heart leap faster.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"I’m not sorry I helped Lian," Sergey announced. "Madison and Owen are assholes. I’ve always hated them."

"What?"

"You haven’t talked to me for hours," Sergey said. "Is it the silent treatment? Mom does it too sometimes. It’s horrible, I hate it even more than you shouting at me. I hope Luke doesn’t do it once he becomes my stepdad…"

Tim shook his head. "No, it’s not the silent treatment," he said. "I’m just. Thinking."

Sergey sat down on the couch next to Tim. "I shouldn’t have hit him, but I was so angry," he said. "Lian always has to put up with so much shit. She told me about it, from her other schools."

Tim nodded. Jason had told him as well. And… Tim understood it. Jason felt bad about it because Lian carried out battles in his stead. He didn’t want her to fight or people to be rude to her, he knew Lian was right and those kids were assholes but a child shouldn’t have to put up with it. All because they thought Lian had two gay dads. Tim looked over to Sergey.

He was a good kid. He wasn’t exactly quiet but he didn’t have many friends. He liked comic books and keeping to himself before Lian came along. Sergey had good grades without having to study much, he never got into trouble, and Tim or Ariana certainly never had to go to the principal’s office because he had a fight. Because there never had been a reason for people to bully Sergey.

Tim understood now what Jason meant. Jason had never minded that Tim didn’t tell anyone because he knew the world could be cruel but it was different when you have a _son._ All these years, Tim had been angry because Jason didn’t even try but he had seen the way it hurt Jason that Lian had to suffer as well. Jason hadn’t wanted that for Tim and his son.

"I know," Tim said. "Next time get back at them without fists. Be smart."

Sergey laughed. "Mom’s not gonna like that you encourage me," he replied.

"Lian’s a good girl," Tim said. "Just don’t get into fights, okay?"

"It’s so unfair," Sergey said. "She’s not her mother. And Lian loves her mom. And it’s also unfair that people are being assholes to her because they think she has two dads. What is wrong about that?"

Tim smiled and leaned against Sergey. "Your mom and I raised you well," he said. "Other kids don’t have the same luck."

"Other kids suck," Sergey muttered. "How did you even know?"

"What?"

"That you’re bi."

Tim licked over his lips. "I guess I knew because I liked Jason."

"That’s not helpful to me."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "To _you_? I thought you like Lian." He tilted his head. "Is it Jai?"

Sergey averted his eyes. "Lian’s nice. I don’t know. Look, you don’t wanna talk to me about Jason and I don’t wanna talk about this with my _dad._ " Sergey got up from the couch.

Tim wished his son a good night before Sergey left the living room and he was alone again.

 

* * *

**ONE YEAR AGO**

Ariana smiled at Tim when he raised his eyebrows in surprise. Her hair was cut short now, in a bob, making her usual natural loose waves more curly. It looked good on her, but so different. She had never changed her hair after once dying it blond in High School when she thought Tim was fancying blondes (he wasn’t).

"How does it look?" she asked.

"Great," Tim replied and Ariana ran her hands through her hair.

"It’s so unusual for me, it feels so much lighter," she said. "Sergey’s by the way still in his room."

"Should I call him or—"

Usually, Sergey would already be downstairs when he heard the doorbell rang. His son always looked forward to the weekends he spent with his father. This time though, Ariana had opened the door before he could even ring the bell.

"There’s something I need to tell you," Ariana said.

"What is it?"

"I’m getting married again," she said.

Tim blinked. "To Luke?"

"To whom else?" Ariana asked with a burst of light laughter added.

"Wow." Tim only now saw the new ring on her finger. It surprisingly didn’t hurt to see that there was a new ring on her hands now, one that wasn’t the one Tim had given her, twelve years ago. "I’m so happy for you both."

Luke had introduced himself to Tim about six months after him and Ariana started dating. Tim and Ariana might not be together anymore, but they didn’t live too far apart and Tim constantly dropped by to hang out with Sergey or help her with things. Luke wasn’t the jealous type and Tim was happy that Ariana found someone else.

Ariana smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"Is he moving in?" Tim asked.

"Dad!" Sergey shouted, running down the stairs. "How long have you been here? You haven’t told me!"

"Sorry, champ," Ariana said and put her hand on her son’s shoulder. He was only a bit shorter than Ariana but she wasn’t exactly tall. "Your dad and I talked."

"About Luke?"

"Yes."

"I like Luke," Sergey said. "He is better than you in Video Games. It’s an actual challenge to defeat him in Mario Party."

Tim smiled. "I’m hurt," he said.

"When are you getting a girlfriend?" Sergey said and Tim laughed nervously.

"Uh… look at the time. I’m sure your mom has things to do now," he said. "Let’s go."

Ariana rolled her eyes. "We’ll talk later, okay?"

Tim nodded. Tim had only ever loved three people in his life. Ariana, Stephanie, and Jason. With the first two, he still was friends, with the latter… Tim shook his head. He didn’t want to think about Jason. Not now, or ever. It still hurt thinking about the way they ended.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jason just stared at Tim and Tim wasn’t able to say anything either.

Suddenly, he felt like he was nineteen again and just broke up with Ariana and took the keys to his fancy car his parents had gifted him for graduation and he was driving right to Jason’s apartment. He remembered the same exact feeling, the excitement, and tension that build up in his body. How he just _knew_ at that moment he had to tell Jason, now or never, because if he wasn’t doing it now he’d never have the courage to do it.

Except, there was one little difference.

That difference being Roy Harper standing behind Jason. "Uh, hi Tim," he greeted him. He looked different than Tim remembered from a decade ago, his hair was long now and in a ponytail.

"Hi Roy," Tim managed to say awkwardly.

"I’ll— I’ll go." Roy just as awkwardly waved his hand and left.

"Can I come in?" Tim asked Jason after they both just watched Roy leave in silence.

"Yeah." Jason stepped aside and let Tim in, closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was— I was thinking," Tim explained. "I’m sorry."

"What are _you_ sorry for now?" Jason asked.

"Everything. I’m sorry I was so angry at you the other day. I’m sorry I was so angry about it all these years because you were right," Tim said. "I understand now. Why you broke up with me. And like you said, I wouldn’t have done it any differently if I could choose again. I mean… would you?"

Jason shook his head. "No," he said. "The last eight years with Roy and Lian, I wouldn’t give them up for anything in the world."

"Same." Tim smiled. "But you know, that’s the past and I. I know this is scary and all, and I know it’s stupid I’m not over you, and I know that we might not even get our happy ending either, I mean I know a thing or two about getting together with your ex again but if you’re willing to… sorry, that I’m just assuming but—"

"Tim," Jason interrupted him. "I never got over you either."

"Really?" His voice came out so stupid. He was a grown ass man and there was this high pitched croaked 'really' coming out of his mouth.

"I was actually just about to drive over to you," Jason admitted and laughed. "Not me. Roy was about to drive me to you. To do the same exact thing."

"You’re kidding me, right?"

"Nope." Jason grinned. "I would’ve thrown stones against your window and then when you look down, I’d be standing there holding a boombox above my head playing 'In Your Eyes'."

Tim laughed. It was nice to know that even though Jason was so different, he was still the person that made Tim laugh. "Don’t you dare, I don’t even like the song," he said.

"I know." He stepped closer to Tim. "Feel free to stop me—"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Tim dragged Jason down by the front of his shirt until his head was low enough so Tim could kiss him. It would be a lie if Tim would say it still felt exactly the same as all the other kisses they used to exchange because the truth was, Tim didn’t even remember it exactly. But it felt like coming home. It just felt _right,_ like this is where he was supposed to be, had always been. Right here in Jason’s arms with his lips against Jason’s, and Jason’s hands on his hips.

Jason kissed him hungrily like he had been waiting for this very moment for so long, or like he had been starving for Tim all these years and Tim didn’t mind. He welcomed it, kissed him back just as passionately and let Jason push him against the door, his body pressed against Tim’s, one of his legs between Tim’s.

They parted and Tim gasped for air.

"Was that okay?" Jason asked slowly.

"I kissed you, didn’t I?" Tim replied. Jason bit down on his lips and smiled. Tim was so weak for that smile.

"Yeah, you did," Jason said and cupped Tim’s face with his hands.

"I just… I don’t know if we’re going too fast," Tim admitted. "If you— I mean. It’s been so long and we’re different now, I’m scared. What if this is a huge mistake? Maybe we should just take it slow and get to know each other again—"

"Oh, cut the crap, babybird," Jason interrupted him. "I want you, and you want me. I can’t sit through that weird dinner Lian and Sergey set us up again where we so awkwardly talked with each other. I don’t want to be another second without you. If it’s a mistake, so be it. But I just… I don’t think I can hold myself back anymore. I don’t want to pretend we just met and started dating when I know I love you. I’ve always loved you."

Tim didn’t know what to say. He was at loss for words and just stared at Jason. "Okay," he managed to say. "I feel the same."

"Good." Jason smiled and kissed him again.

"Wait—" Tim interrupted him again. Jason stepped back and raised his eyebrows.

"Did I misread something?"

"No," Tim quickly said and cleared his throat. He readjusted his collar and licked his lips. "It’s just been a while. I haven’t— I guess that’s why Sergey so desperately tries to get me with someone— I haven’t dated anyone. Or done anything, like at all, since Ariana and I divorced."

Jason blinked. "You haven’t had sex in like four years?!"

Tim blushed. "Basically," he replied.

"There was nobody? Why? Didn’t Sergey live with Ariana for three years?"

Tim stared at the ground. "I didn’t want to," he said. "I was scared of being hurt again. I loved Ariana, you know. Our marriage didn’t start or end happily but a long time we were happy. I was hurt not because I lost _her,_ but because I lost love again. I didn’t want to do that all over again."

Jason pulled him into a hug. "But now you do?"

Tim smiled. "Yeah, I can’t say no to you," he said. There really was no way. "You know, I think it’s a good thing we were apart."

"Why that?" Jason asked.

Tim lifted his hand to touch Jason’s face. "You deserved better," Tim said. "You were right. I was scared back then. I wasn’t fair to you, and I probably would’ve taken years to come out."

"I would never have forced you. I know it’s hard."

Tim shook his head. "I know," he said. "Still. I’m more mature now. At least, I like to think I am. And the people I care about know."

Jason was about to say something when one of the doors opened and Lian stepped out. "Mr. Drake?" she asked, confused.

Tim and Jason jumped away from each other. "Hello, Lian. You, uh, can call me Tim."

Lian blinked a few times, she still looked like she was sleeping. Then, her eyes widened. "Oh! I’m so happy for you!"

Jason chuckled. "Thanks, kid. Why aren’t you in bed?"

"Wanted to pee but this is the best thing ever! I need to tell Sergey!" She ran into her room again and Tim and Jason exchanged looks.

"Wait, did you leave Sergey alone?"

"Don’t be ridiculous," Tim said. "A friend of mine owes me a favor, I called him to babysit Sergey." His parents never cared when he was all alone, even when he had only been seven years old, but Tim wasn’t his parents.

"Does your son appreciate calling it 'babysitting' when he’s thirteen?"

Tim shrugged. "I don’t think Sergey minds. Bart’s not exactly a serious babysitter, I’m sure he’s letting Sergey stay up all night and play games. Sergey loves him."

Jason smiled. "He sounds fun."

"Yeah, he’s a very good friend of mine."

"I’d like to meet him."

Tim took Jason’s hand. "I’d like that very much."

Lian came out of her bedroom again. "Sergey’s asking when you’re gonna come home." She raised the phone in her hand.

Tim didn’t know what to say. "I—"

"He said it’s okay if you don’t because Bart bought the new Smash or something," Lian added, looking back to her phone. "Oh, can I get it too?"

"What? No," Jason said and Lian pursed her lips. "Go to bed."

"Fine." The girl disappeared again and closed her door behind her. Tim let out a sigh.

"We never used to have that problem," Tim said.

"Yeah, because I lived alone," Jason agreed. "It’s kinda cute though."

Tim didn’t know if he’d agree. Bart had grinned so widely when he came over to Tim’s place and wiggled with his eyebrows. He even put a few condoms against Tim’s protest into the back pocket of his jeans and claimed: "I’m sure you don’t even own any anymore and I’m a very good friend.". Tim had assured him he’d come home later but Bart just shrugged and said he wouldn’t mind staying the night. Tim was sure Sergey wouldn’t either, Bart was his favorite out of all of Tim’s friends.

"Well," Jason said. "I feel weird if we stayed here."

"Where do you want to go?"

Jason smiled. "Oh, I know."

* * *

 

 

**FOURTEEN YEARS AGO**

 

"Is it weird?" Jason asked. "And are you cold?"

"No," Tim said and snuggled closer to Jason. "It’s kind of a perfect first date."

Jason chuckled. "I always come here when I have to think," he explained. With here he meant this place a bit outside of Gotham. This spot where they could look down perfectly on the Gotham skyline, breathe in the fresh air of the forest behind them and yet still see the big city life underneath them. They were lying on a huge blanket, Jason’s freshly bought motorbike parked next to them. Tim had loved putting his arms around Jason as he drove them to this spot.

"I didn’t know that," Tim said.

"Have come here for years since I found the spot," Jason said. "It helps me calm down."

"Thank you for showing me this place."

Jason smiled. "I wanted to," he said. "It’s a very personal place and I wanted to share it. With you. And I don’t know, we’ve known each other for so long, I feel like a normal date for dinner and a movie are weird."

Tim laughed. "It’s not that weird."

"It is because it’s what we’ve always done before!"

Tim shrugged and lied down on the blanket. Jason followed his movement until their shoulders touched and they were both staring at the night sky.

"I wished you could see the stars from here," Tim said.

Jason scoffed. "What? You gonna explain to me the stars, babybird?"

"I could try," Tim said.

"Yeah, well. No stars in Gotham. Maybe when we’re in the countryside or something. We could take a trip someday, you, me, my baby—"

"Did you just call your bike your baby?" Tim interrupted him. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"What? Jealous?"

Tim huffed. "No, just ridiculous."

"Tim. You named your car and you always touch it like it’s the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. I always get jealous seeing you two," Jason said.

Tim laughed. "I do not!"

"You do!" Jason was laughing as well.

Tim rolled his eyes sat up a little bit, turned to his side and kissed Jason. "We should come here often," he said. "It could be our spot."

Jason smirked, placing his hand at the back of Tim’s neck. "Oh?"

"Jason, I’m not into public sex."

"Don’t knock it till you tried it, babybird," Jason replied and Tim laughed and just kissed him again.

* * *

 

 

Tim breathed in the fresh air and looked down at Gotham. He remembered every time thinking how small it was when they were here again, at their own little secret spot. It made it even easier to forget the outside world.

"I haven’t been here in such a long time," Tim said.

"Me neither," Jason said. "The last time was the day before I moved away. I actually came here because I wanted to bury all our things in a small chest like the dramatic guy I was. I couldn’t bring it over myself to throw them away."

Tim’s mind went to the chest of his things that reminded him of Jason that he had stashed in the back of his closet. "Me neither:"

He turned to Jason who climbed on the hood of his and Roy’s car. "What are you doing?!"

Jason grinned. "Come up, babybird. We got ourselves an upgrade. From small blanket on the ground with a motorbike to this…" He slapped the hood.

"Jason, you weight like 200 pounds, aren’t you scared of breaking it?"

"No, I’ve done it before. And now get your ass over here."

Tim sighed and joined Jason on the hood. "Do you really see it as an upgrade?"

"Eh," Jason replied. "Kinda miss my motorbike. I should buy myself a new one. I sold it."

Tim leaned his head on top of Jason’s shoulder. "I always loved sitting on the back of it," he said.

"I loved it too," Jason said. "Having you put your arms around me."

"It’s too dangerous though," Tim said and Jason hummed in agreement. They were adults now, they couldn’t just hop on a motorbike and drive around, not caring about anything. That was okay, though. It didn’t make this any less special.

"I used to want to stay here," Tim admitted. "Just here in this spot with you forever."

"Yeah," Jason breathed out. "I know." He put his arm around Tim and kissed the top of his head. He didn’t pull back but just rested his face in Tim’s hair. "We can’t stay here but we can always come back together."

Actually, it sounded even better to have this place not as a form as escapism. It was a special place still, one only for him and Jason, but it was even better to now look down on Gotham and know out there was Sergey and Tim would have him to come home to.

Tim smiled. "Yeah," he agreed. "We can."

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

Jason had only crawled in Tim’s bed last night after he came back from a late night shift, announcing his arrival by dropping a text. Not too long ago, Tim gave him the keys to their home, so he wasn’t too surprised when he woke up with Jason lying next to him in bed.

"Morning," Jason said.

Tim came closer to Jason’s body and placed his palm on top of Jason’s naked shoulder. "When did you get in?"

"1 am," Jason replied. "Glad I didn’t wake you or Sergey up."

Tim hummed and smiled. He reached his hand out to brush over Jason’s chin, feeling the slight stubble. "You need to shave."

"I thought you like me like that."

"Or not, I’m not the boss of you."

Jason laughed and kissed him. "I will. Today’s the big day after all." He rolls over until he’s lying on top of Tim.

"Can’t wait to see you in a suit." Tim wore suits all the time for his job, it wasn’t special. But Jason? He almost never wore one.

"Can’t wait for you to take it off of me," Jason told him and took Tim’s hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a kiss on the knuckles. Tim laughed in return and pulled Jason down for a longer, deeper kiss. They stayed like this, just kissing each other. Tim wished he could always wake up with Jason next to him.

Jason started moving on top of Tim, let his hands wander over Tim’s body and roll his hips against Tim’s crotch. Tim let out a deep sigh in return, letting Jason’s hand roam over his skin. Jason grinned against Tim’s lips before slipping his hands in Tim’s briefs, pulling them off.

"Happy to see me?" he joked and Tim rolled his eyes.

"Shut up."

"You like it when I talk."

Tim bit his lip and sighed. "I do," he said after a short second. "Now touch me."

"Bossy," Jason stated but he did touch him. Jason was slowly stroking him and Tim closed his eyes.

"You like it when I am."

"Damn right I am," Jason said and bit down on the muscle between Tim’s neck and shoulder. A moan escaped Tim’s lips when a knock came against the door and both of them halted.

"Dad? I can’t tie my tie," Sergey shouted.

Tim and Jason looked at each other alarmed. "Did you lock the door?" Tim whispered in panic.

"Yes! At least I think I have!"

"Dad?" Sergey repeated.

"I— wait. I’ll tie yours. Give me a sec."

A quiet pause came from the other side of the door. "Okay," Sergey replied. "And I know Jason’s here. I saw his shoes at the front door. I’ll give you thirty minutes." Tim could hear his footsteps as he left and Tim and Jason breathed out.

Jason looked down at Tim. "Do you think he—"

Tim closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don’t want to know," he said.

"He’s fourteen," Jason replied and shrugged. "He’s old enough."

"Not when it’s about his own father!" Tim wanted to cry and Jason laughed.

"What are we doing about this now?" he asked and lowered his eyes again.

Tim nibbled on his lower lip as his hands go up around Jason’s shoulders again, running his fingers down Jason’s spine. "He gave me thirty seconds," he said and licked his lips. Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious?"

"I’m going to change my mind," Tim exclaimed. Jason cursed under his breath and then pulled Tim with a sudden movement up so he was straddling Jason’s lap now. Tim let out a surprised gasp until he found himself perfectly settled on Jason. A few of his strands fell into his face and blocking his vision as he had to look down on Jason, which he quickly pushed back.

"My hair’s so annoying."

"Don’t you dare cut it," Jason said. "It’s really sexy. And I like pulling on it."

Tim grinned. "I like when you pull on it as well."

Jason only responded by kissing him.

 

* * *

 

**14 YEARS AGO**

Ariana’s hair was in a complicated updo, a few strands of curls falling into her face. She smiled at Tim and Tim smiled back. She was beautiful. Yes, she was the complete opposite of Jason, she was so much smaller and their personalities couldn’t be any more different but Tim had fallen in love with both of them.

And this, this was his bride. In this beautiful white dress that used to belong to her mother. It was old-fashioned, covering her shoulders and arms but she had given it different tweaks here and there, a lower neckline for example.

"You’re beautiful," Tim said.

Ariana’s smile widened. "You too," she said. They looked to Sergey, who was sitting on her aunt’s lap. Next to Ariana’s aunt was her uncle, Tim’s mother, father, and stepmother.

The truth was, he wouldn’t have thought he’d marry Ariana. And maybe he wouldn’t have if he could have a say in it. But both of their families insisted on it now that they had a child again and they were together again. It wasn’t perfect, of course, it wasn’t, but when Tim looked at Sergey lying in his aunt in law’s arms, he thought maybe they could make it work. Not the two of them, but the three of them.

 

* * *

 

"Dude! Where were you?" Sergey asked.

Jai hesitated. "I just looked around," he replied. The boy smiled widely and Sergey rolled his eyes.

"You have chocolate at the corner of your mouth," he pointed out.

"Okay, maybe I ate a bit of the dessert already. Don’t tell your mom," Jai apologized and wiped it away. Sergey was jealous that Jai could eat so much and all that food just went into his muscles. They only had a year difference and yet Jai was way more jacked than Sergey was. He didn’t even know why, Sergey had seen the West family and none of them were build like Jai. His friend once told him he felt like an outsider because he was the only one from his family to not join the track club but the football club instead.

"I won’t," Sergey said. "There’s still a bit left."

"Where?"

Sergey took a tissue and wiped it away for his friend. "Don’t keep running off," he said. "I’m bored all alone here and my mom won’t let me go."

"Right, I’m supposed to be your date," Jai said and readjusted his bowtie, raising his chin a bit and smiling.

Sergey blushed. "No, you’re not. I just felt like asking Lian would be weird."

"She’s still your best friend, isn’t she?"

She was and after she had turned him down a month ago, Sergey wasn’t actually too sad about it. They kept being friends and he was grateful for it, maybe he wasn’t ready for a relationship yet anyway. And Lian had eyes for Irey only anyway. "Yes, but it’s still weird," Sergey said. "And you’re my friend too."

"Damn right I am!" Jai put his arm around Sergey. "Where’s your dad?"

"I dunno. Don’t wanna see him," Sergey said.

"Why that?"

"Saw them make out today in the kitchen," Sergey replied and made a face. "Do your parents do that too? I don’t wanna see Jason eat my dad’s face." He shuddered at the image and Jai laughed loudly.

"Well, my parents are overly cutesy and embarrassing around each other as well," he said. "Dad brings mom home flowers like all the time. But they’re not like that though. But your dad and Jason haven’t been that long together yet, I guess. Dunno, I’ve never dated someone."

Sergey sighed. He was happy for his dad and he liked Jason. He was pretty cool and teaching him how to fight and he teamed up with Sergey when they fight with his father about which Star Wars movie was the best.

"Me neither," Sergey said.

"Yeah, your first love went down the drain, huh?"

"Jai!" Sergey cried out. His friend patted him on his back.

"Sorry, sorry," Jai apologized but he didn’t look like he was sorry at all. "There are other fishes in the sea."

Sergey sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Jai from the corner of his eyes. "I guess."

* * *

 

**FIVE YEARS AGO**

Ariana was waiting downstairs next to the stairs already when Tim made his way down from Sergey’s bedroom.

"And?" she asked.

"He took it as well as he could," Tim said. He just said goodbye to his son. Obviously, it wouldn’t be a goodbye forever, he still would visit him all the time and be there for both of them, but it’ll never be the same.

Ariana sighed. "It must be hard for him," she said.

"Yeah," Tim agreed. "He’ll understand it someday."

Ariana smiled sadly. "I hope so," she said. Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ariana, I…"

His ex-wife shook her head. "Don’t say anything," she said. "What is done is done. We can’t make anything different anymore now. All we can do is try to make it as well as we can with Sergey."

That’s all Tim ever had wanted to do. "You’re right," Tim said.

"Just one thing." Ariana looked down for a short second before her eyes met his again. "Were you ever completely honest with me? It’s too late now anyway, but I always felt like you weren’t. I’m not saying it’s why our relationship broke apart because it’s on me as well. But I want to know if maybe—"

"I wasn’t," Tim said straight out. It was too late now anyway. "Do you… do you remember Jason?"

"Jason? Your friend from college?" Ariana furrowed her brows. "Tall, dark, handsome?"

Tim laughed. "Yeah, him."

"He moved away, right? What about him?"

Tim fumbled with his hands. "I was in love with him and that’s why I broke up with you," he said. "I was dating him at the time you told me you were pregnant."

Ariana stared at him, her expression dropping. "Did you ever love me?" she asked quietly.

"I did! I did. The years together were— I loved you. You and Sergey," Tim said.

Ariana shook her head and smiled at him sadly. It hurt Tim’s heart to see her like this. He hadn’t only ruined one but two of his relationships. "I wished you would’ve told me," she said. "Things would’ve been so different. I would never have wanted to ruin that for you and force a child on you."

"You didn’t."

Ariana sighed. "I know. I know you love Sergey. But I think our marriage at least would’ve been different if you had been honest."

Tim looked down. "I know," he whispered. "I’m sorry."

Ariana didn’t say anything and just opened the door to their home. The home they bought and raised their son in together. He had done so many things wrong in his life. Maybe one day he could tell Sergey and maybe Sergey will never forgive him but Tim will always put his son first.

* * *

 

 

Sergey wondered how it would’ve been if he had asked Lian. She wouldn’t have turned him down (again) but made it clear that they were only friends. Which was okay but he still wondered if it would be any different than with Jai.

"Your mom made you take dancing lessons, right?" Jai asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sergey replied. He had hated them but his mother had insisted and actually dancing with her hadn’t been that bad. She had been so happy and Sergey was also kind of happy that he was taller than her now.

Jai got up from his seat. "My aunt Jessie taught me as well," Jai said and extended his arm.

"Dude," Sergey said. "No way."

"I’m hurt, Drake."

"We’re on last name basis now, West?" Sergey shot back.

Jai shrugged and smiled. "If we’re not then you can dance with me."

"But that’s—" Sergey didn’t know what to say. He noticed the few glances he got from other people. He was sure his grand aunt and uncle wouldn’t be too happy if he would dance with a guy on his mother’s wedding. "Fine."

He took Jai’s hand and they went to the dance floor. "Do you want to lead or—"

"Can you take both roles?"

"No," Sergey admitted. "Can you?"

Jai hesitated. "No."

Both boys started to laugh. "Come on," Jai said and put his hand on Sergey’s waist. Sergey was surprised at the touch even though he should’ve seen it coming. "What? If you don’t want to dance, that’s fine."

"No, I…" Sergey hoped his face wasn’t too red because it felt really damn hot right now. "I’m fine. But if you step on my feet, I’ll kill you."

Jai rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Right back at ya."

 

 

* * *

 

"I can’t believe the _bride_ has to ask you on a dance," Ariana said and pulled Tim on the dance floor.

"Ariana— I just. I wasn’t sure if—"

Ariana raised her eyebrows and Tim sighed as he put his hand on her waist and let her put hers in his other hand. "Quit. I don’t care if people think it’s weird," she said. "Luke doesn’t mind. You know he likes you."

"Yes, but they already think it’s weird your ex is at your wedding."

Ariana laughed. "Well, I expect to be invited to yours as well."

Tim shook his head. "Won’t happen for a while," he replied. Ariana shrugged and tilted her head.

"Who knows?" she asked.

"You look great, by the way," Tim said. She looked so happy now and so much more _herself._ In a wedding dress she chose, with her now short hair with tight curls. When he had seen Ariana and Luke together, exchanging their vows and rings, he thought that this is what she deserved.

"Thank you, you too," she said. "You and Jason still doing well?"

"Yes," Tim said and smiled, glancing over to Jason who was currently talking to Cass. They were both deep into their conversation and laughing.

"I’m glad," Ariana said. "You deserve it."

Tim wasn’t so sure about that, he had done too many mistakes in the past. But it was okay. "Thank you," he replied. "Congrats to you and Luke as well."

Ariana suddenly gasped and her grip on Tim’s hand tightened.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Don’t make it too obvious when you turn around," Ariana whispered to him. "Look at our son!"

"What?!" Tim turned around and opened his mouth when he saw Sergey slow dancing with Jai. Ariana quickly turned him around again.

"I said not obvious!" she hushed him.

"How else am I suppose to turn around?!"

Ariana’s eyes were on his son and Tim hated that he couldn’t see them. "They’re so cute," she said. "Do you think they could be a thing? I thought he liked that other girl, Lian?"

"I don’t know but don’t ask him," Tim said. "He’s in his Teenage phase where he doesn’t like talking about stuff like that."

Ariana huffed. "Fine. But you have to update me on it." She squeezed his hand again and Tim laughed.

"Okay, promise," he said and squeezed her hand in return. Then, someone cleared their throat next to them. It was Luke.

"Could I steal my bride for a dance?" Luke asked.

Tim grinned. "I mean, you already did," he joked. Luke chuckled and Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the dance," she said and took Luke’s hand. Tim was about to leave the dance floor but Jason stopped him.

"Hey, babybird," Jason said and pulled him closer and then back to the dance floor.

"Hey, handsome," Tim replied.

"Have you seen Sergey and Jai? It’s really cute," Jason said.

"Yes, I have." Tim grinned. "I’m happy. I thought after the thing with Lian, he’d mope around for a long while."

Jason shrugged. "Kids these days, they move on fast," he explained and Tim smiled. He leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder, as they continued to move slowly to the rhythm.

"I never would’ve thought I’d be so happy on my ex-wife’s wedding," Tim said. He could feel the vibration in Jason’s chest as he chuckled.

"Is a certain someone maybe the cause for it?"

Tim looked up and smiled. "Maybe," he replied. "Just wished I would see him more often."

"Sorry," Jason said.

Tim had his hands on Jason’s shoulders and moved them so he could entwine his fingers behind Jason’s neck. He leaned back, being held steady by Jason’s firm grip around his hips. "You could. Move in with us," Tim said slowly. "If you want to. I mean… you probably don’t because of Lian and Roy but the offer stands."

Jason seemed startled by the sudden offer. "Oh."

"As I said, I won’t be disappointed when you turn it down," Tim quickly said. He didn’t want to pressure Jason at all. He knew Lian was important to Jason.

"No, I’d— I’d love to actually," Jason said and smiled.

"Really?" Tim gasped.

"Yeah." Jason hugged him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Jason kissed the tip of his nose, then his cheek, his forehead and lastly, his lips. Tim blushed hard.

"You do know we’re surrounded by all these people and my son’s somewhere here, right?"

Jason laughed. "Your son walked in on us making out in the kitchen today," Jason said. "Besides, he and Jai went outside."

Tim smiled. "How about we get some fresh air as well?"

Jason took his hand and they left the hall with wide smiles on their faces.

 

 

 


End file.
